Falling in Love With You
by gamekyube
Summary: Roxas is a delinquent. Namine is a shy overachiever. What happens when these worlds collide? Horrible things. They know each other not very well, but Namine suddenly likes Roxas. Will he like her back? Rated T for mild swearing. bad summary.


My Umpteenth time for a Kingdom Hearts story…because I lost track….

"Hello, this is the Mansion. Apparently, you've reached the number at a time when the owner is gone. Please leave a message after the beep. Or, better yet, DON'T. beep"

Roxas sighed and hung up the phone. He needed the math homework from Namine because she was the only one he knew in her math class. But, Namine had to be gone….somewhere over the rainbow, where bluebirds fly. He watched as the clouds drifted slowly over the darkening sky of Twilight town. Roxas decided to go to the Mansion to see if Namine was actually there.

Meanwhile, Namine and her friends, Kairi and Selphie, were in the random coffee place somewhere near the sandlot. "Aww…I can't believe you're moving to Destiny Island," said Kairi sadly. "It's okay, I'll call you guys and send you letters!" smiled Selphie. "Are you going there because Tidus moved there too?" asked Namine. "Shut up, Namine!" snapped Selphie. "Quiet. Now, anyway, since this is our last day all together, let's savor this moment and cut the chit-chat," said Kairi firmly. "Aren't we supposed to be doing more chit-chat?" asked Selphie. "….I don't think that's what she means," said Namine. "Namine, who do you like?" asked Kairi randomly. "Kairi, I need help on who I like…" said Namine...

Roxas groaned. Namine really was gone. He always thought she hated picking up the phone. "Ok then…" he said to himself. "Hey Roxy!" said Hayner. "Don't call me that!" replied Roxas angrily. "Okay, how about this then: Roxanne!" smiled Pence. "It would be cute," smiled Olette. "Damn…. I could have asked Olette for the homework," Roxas thought to himself. "Hey Olette, what's the homework for math?" asked Roxas sheepishly. "We have no homework!" replied Olette. "What the hell?! I didn't even need to ask for homework, when we had none!!!" growled Roxas under his breath. "What was that?" asked Hayner. "Nothing," Roxas grumbled.

"Namine, you can trust me!" said Kairi the day after Selphie had left. "Well, I like Roxas…" said Namine and she blushed, thinking about him. Kairi, however, looked disgusted. "You like ROXAS!!! The boy who swears every other word in a sentence! The boy who never pays attention! The boy almost every single girl in the whole Twilight town loves! How can you love him?! He's a delinquent!" shouted Kairi at the top of her head. "Yes, I do," said Namine randomly. Kairi groaned. She couldn't believe it. Namine, her best pal, love…..Sora's best pal!! A delinquent!! Kairi sighed. "You need a LOT of work, kiddo," said Kairi. "Now, let's begin…"

Instead of going home, he made a left turn on Market Street, past the ice cream/synthesis shop, made a right turn around the train tracks, and finally reached Sora's house. "Hey Sora," said Roxas like a bum man. "Hey. Want some licorice?" asked Sora calmly. "Licorice is for babies," snorted Roxas. "Like you, ma dear," replied Sora. "You're so weird," said Roxas. "Yeah, whatev," snorted Sora, "eh, got a call from Riku, wants me to help him do errands, that idiot…" Roxas sighed. His best pal was like a bum man sitting and drinking shots of hard liquor until he couldn't even pronounce liquor. "Hey, I'm gonna go now," said Roxas as he opened the door. "Okay," said Sora. Roxas went home, er-I mean the **PALACE MANSION THING**. "Hey sweetie how was your day?" asked Roxas's mother. "Fine," grumbled Roxas. "Good, I'm so glad to see my son okay and everything," smiled Roxas's mother. Roxas retreated to his room. "Okay then…"

Namine and Kairi walked the Twilight town mall at least 20 times. They looked at clothes, jewelry, shoes, make-up, hair accessories, you name it. "Now you're all perfect!" smiled Kairi. She was so proud that her best friend was maturing and started to be interested in boys. Boys like Johnny, and LeeMin, and Steve. They were all nice people. But not Roxas. He was inconsiderate, rude, disgusting, and sadly, popular. Namine, on the other hand, was not as popular, nice, clean, and whatnot. Namine looked around the mall. She wanted to get more art materials, but Kairi would not let her. They found the perfect ensemble for Namine to wear. "You look great!" said Kairi happily. "Thanks…" said Namine. "Now don't forget to ask him out tomorrow," said Kairi. "Don't worry, I won't," said Namine fussily. "He'll like you," said Kairi. "Thank you so much, Kai, I wouldn't know what to do what you!" said Namine. She felt like crying so much. Kairi had done a lot for her even though she didn't like Roxas. "No problem. Now, go!" said Kairi. "Yes ma am!"

------End of Chapter 1

Did you like it? Review please! Flames are most certainly accepted. It's better for me. :D


End file.
